


In Your House

by voodoo_smile



Category: Indie Music RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, The Cure (Band), music and bands
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Slash, Smut, The Cure, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_smile/pseuds/voodoo_smile
Summary: Setting: Robert/Simon. 1979.Disclaimer: I do not own The Cure. Everything described in this story is fictional.**Supposed to be the boys "first time"**(This is an oldie that I never got around to finishing - WIP)





	1. In Your House

Robert was elated that Simon came over to rehearse again. He felt like it was a new beginning. With Simon so eager to practice and even give his input into the new material, Robert felt happier than he had in months. It was such a change from his sullen nature, lately. For too long he had to deal with trying to appease almost everyone in his life and always having to walk on eggshells which was something Robert was never good at doing - he just didn't see the point.

But now that his best friend was here and so willing to try something new, something that Robert had put his soul into, he couldn't have felt more alive, and the feeling of isolation over the new direction in which he wanted to steer the group and his life, had started to diminish. He didn't feel so alone now. Even in the company of his friends at the pub Robert had always felt alone, but never with Simon. Simon was the only one who really accepted him. Understood him.

They put their guitars down and reached for fresh bottles of beer among the empties that littered the small coffee table.

Simon sat down on the sofa running his hand through his dark hair, "You got anything stronger?" He asked putting his beer down on the table.

"Yeah,” Robert replied and grinned, “Vodka?"

Simon's eyes lit up, "Please!"

"Right." Robert disappeared into the kitchen. Cupboards were opened and closed and he reappeared after a few moments with a vodka bottle in hand. He sat on the sofa next to Simon and unscrewed the cap from the bottle. Simon reached for it, but Robert snatched it away, peered at him with a sly grin and took a swig. Simon feigned an attempt at exasperation, his lips slowly curling into a warm smile and Robert couldn't help but laugh at that brilliant smile.

"You know Robert," Simon chuckled taking a drag from his cigarette, blowing the cloud of smoke purposely in his face. "You can be a real wanker sometimes."

Robert beamed, shaking his head and he exaggerated a cough, fanning the smoke away with his hand, "Well Simon, you're a wanker _all_ the time."

"Always gotta have the last word don't you?" Simon eyed him teasingly, smiling again. He stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray.

"Bollocks!" Robert grinned and finally passed the bottle over, settling his eyes on Simon's face, intently concentrating on his mouth as he tilted his head back to take another drink.

Robert cleared his throat and looked away quickly.

Simon let out a long sigh, "That's more like it." He said smiling down at the bottle in his hands.

He passed it back to Robert and Robert took a gulp, passed it back to Simon again and then settled back into the sofa and closed his eyes. The vast amount of alcohol was quickly taking over and a sensation of warmth from the vodka was now spreading through his body.

"Robert, are you up for the pub?" Simon asked.

"Don't think so. Not tonight." Robert quietly replied with his eyes still closed. He wanted nothing more than to stay here with the person with whom he felt so at ease - the person who accepted him the most out of everyone with no pretense. No demands.

He shifted a little closer to Simon on the sofa, "Did you want to come over again tomorrow?" Robert asked. What he really thought was that he should spend the night.

"Actually, you could just stay here," Robert paused, looking down, "...for the night." He added quietly and cleared his throat again, "They've gone to Richard's in Wales and won't be back until late Sunday." He didn't have a clue as to why he volunteered that last bit of information and he suddenly felt foolish, hoping that he didn't sound desperate.

"Suppose I could." Simon mumbled and yawned, "Dunno." He rubbed his eyes and reclined back into the sofa as well.

That wasn't really an answer to Robert.

Simon had stayed over a handful of times before, but only when Robert's parents were home. After coming back from the pub they would escape up to Robert's room and hit his secret stash of liquor, drinking even more until they couldn't see straight, sitting on the floor with their backs against the side of the bed. Just the two of them - exactly like Robert intended.

Simon would usually sleep on the floor but a few times when they were both completely pissed, Robert managed to pull him up onto the bed with him. He would then move in close, curling his body around Simon, feeling the warmth radiating from him and Robert's thoughts would race as Simon drifted off to sleep. It just felt so good to be that close - to hold Simon that way - and eventually, sleep would manage to overtake Robert's drunken, swirling mind. Luckily, on those few mornings when they woke up in bed together they had such horrendous hangovers there was never any discussion about the previous night's sleeping arrangements.

Robert opened his eyes and turned to face his friend. He didn't know why he was asking again but he needed to, "So you'll stay then?"

Simon smiled widely, "Afraid of the dark are you?" He teased.

"Piss off!!" Robert laughed and tossed Simon's cigarettes at him. The pack landed on the floor behind them and Simon laughed and brought the bottle to his lips to take another drink.

There was an awkward silence and it was that same silence they had shared days ago when they were alone and Robert was just _looking_ at Simon. It was almost a stare. He found himself doing that more and more lately and couldn't stop.

Simon passed the bottle back to Robert, clumsily placing it next to him on Robert's thigh. Robert looked down at Simon's hand and stared at it for a long moment, realizing he didn't want another drink. Instead, he wanted to touch that hand resting on the bottle before him and he cautiously placed his hand softly over Simon's and held his breath…and waited.

Robert swallowed hard and squeezed Simon’s hand gently, but there wasn’t much of a reaction as Simon merely blinked and looked down and before Robert realized what he was doing, that same hand moved from Simon's and it reached up and slowly turned Simon’s face to his. Right then a feeling of sudden heat began to well up in Robert’s body and he watched Simon’s eyes as they turned upward, but when they met his, they widened almost in disbelief, causing Robert to pull away quickly.

 _What on earth did he think he was doing_?

Robert shifted uncomfortably, "Si-Simon... I-I'm..." He had to offer a better explanation then just a stammer, but what could he possibly say to take this back now?

Simon shrunk away from Robert apprehensively, his eyes looking down and away, making Robert’s stomach drop at that site. He wasn’t positive, but certainly had an idea of what that mannerism conveyed, only confirming his deepest fear - rejection. But just what was he expecting? He was his best friend, after all. His best  _male_ friend and he just blindsided him. He felt lucky that Simon didn’t end up hitting him, putting an end to their friendship and with that, a sudden feeling of panic and regret began to swell.

Robert shot up from the sofa, “I-I think I’m going up to bed.” He hesitated and couldn’t think of anything else, quickly mumbling “See you tomorrow.” Why was he being so dismissive? The last thing he wanted was for Simon to leave.

“Oh???” It was the smallest sound. Robert was now looking down at Simon, still sitting there with his hand still clutching the bottle, head down and eyes glued to the floor, like he’d just been scolded. He replied almost timidly, “O-okay.”

And _that_ Robert did not expect. He was completely thrown by all of it and felt as if everything was spiraling out of his control very quickly.

As Simon finally put the bottle down on the table and stood, their eyes met for a fleeting second and not a word was exchanged, only the creak of the hardwood floor could be heard as Simon turned and walked to the front door and as he opened it to leave Robert was desperate to reach for him, to pull him back, but it was almost as if his body had frozen into place.

All he could do was helplessly watch him leave in silence.


	2. In Your House

He hadn’t planned on answering the phone the next day even though it had been ringing on and off for the better part of the morning, making his head spin even more, along with the after effects from the alcohol the night before.

He was terrified to face what had happened last night, much less talk about it over the phone. Then again, why should he think Simon would even call him ever again after his atrocious behavior? It wasn’t like they both wouldn’t remember what had happened. Neither of them blacked out and they weren’t that drunk and out of hand to chalk it up to stupidity due to alcohol.

It took every fiber of his being to not rip the phone line from the wall.

It could have actually been his parents calling out of genuine concern for his well-being as he was home alone, but he was nineteen years old now and his parents left him alone often to go on holiday completely trusting him, sometimes to a fault. They had never phoned him at home ‘just because.' Robert’s parents usually just let him get on with things, which is what he preferred. The only other possible scenario that suddenly raced across Robert's mind was perhaps they had all been in an accident or some sort of emergency en route to Wales or at his brother’s house. A sinking feeling began to overwhelm him and as the phone rang again, he quickly grabbed the receiver from the cradle.

“Hello?” He held his breath, he was actually _hoping_ it was an emergency family phone call - anything to not have to think about--

“R-Robert?” It was that voice. That deep, unmistakable voice he so wanted to avoid.

Yeah?” Robert shut his eyes and his hand clutched the receiver tightly. The phone cord was extended to its limit as he stood motionless in the middle of the kitchen waiting, fearing Simon’s response.

“How are you feeling?” Simon asked quietly.

Robert finally opened his eyes. Simon’s simple question wasn’t quite what he expected.

“Um, okay.” He hesitated, puzzled, and asked his question carefully, “Why?”

"Seriously?! You looked pretty fucking awful at the end of the night - like you were going to be sick."

Wonderful, Robert thought. He was hoping he wasn't that transparent.

"No, I was-," Robert was struggling to make sense of this, "I just..." And his voice trailed off as Simon continued again.

“Well, I-I wanted to make sure you weren’t dead or anything like that.” He chuckled and Robert noticed an uncharacteristic softness in his tone that he had never heard before.

There was a short pause as Simon took a drag of his cigarette, then exhaled, “Uh, left my bass there. Wanted to pick it up, but if you’re not feeling well I can—“

“Of course you can pick it up!” Robert interjected, and all too quickly, he realized. He needed to calm himself, “Ah, well…” He fumbled, “Mary is... is stopping by now and we’re leaving for a bit, so maybe later.” He had no clue as to why he felt the need the back pedal. Why was he so nervous?

"Oh, right.” There was nearly the sound of disappointment in Simon’s voice.

Another long, tense, silence - lately, that had been happening all too frequently between the two of them.

The sound of Robert clearing his throat cut through the dead air, “Jus-just come by later, before we go to the pub.”

“Alright..." Simon paused as if he was waiting for Robert to say something else, “See-see you later.”

As Robert walked over to the other side of the kitchen, his hand was already in motion to hang up the receiver and he muttered a quick goodbye. He never had a more awkward phone call in his life.

He felt terrible as his mind raced, going over a million different scenarios. It was obvious to him that Simon must have been too drunk to remember what had happened since there was no mention of it, so maybe things were back to normal and all had been forgotten.

Or maybe, for some reason, he just didn’t seem to mind and that possibility made Robert’s heart skip a beat and he could feel his face getting hot. But it couldn’t be. Why would Simon have any interest in Robert, a bloke, when he could get any girl he wanted? They practically swooned over him. And besides, Robert had only ever seen him with girls anyway, and he did have a girlfriend as far as he knew. Robert had to relinquish himself to the fact that the possibility was utterly ridiculous and he tried to rid that absurd thought from his head.

For some reason, he could never justify his feelings for Simon. From the very beginning they clicked and as a result spent countless hours together almost on a daily basis. They talked about everything; he could tell him anything. Their closeness was also evident on a physical level as they weren't put off by simple touches or hugs. It was unlike any other male relationship he'd ever had. He wasn’t ever this close to anyone else, except Mary.

He felt a pang of guilt at that revelation. He hadn’t actually thought of Mary, _his_ girlfriend, until the minute he spewed that utter lie to Simon. With all that was going on in his life recently, her presence was gradually falling by the wayside. She was almost like an afterthought lately, and Robert hated himself for that. _Some fucking boyfriend_... he thought to himself.

He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to the cool, hard wall and closed his eyes. The sound of the clock on the wall ticking filled up the total silence and when he turned his head to look, it was only 10 o'clock. He needed a drink already.

It was going to be a long day.

"Fuck." He muttered aloud.

 


	3. In Your House

_He was leaning against Simon as the rain came down in buckets, luckily they were protected under a canopy of trees. Their coats draped over their heads like a tent as they huddled underneath together, their bodies radiating much needed heat. Robert could feel Simon’s breath on his cheek as he laughed. How he loved to hear that laugh. He wished he had enough room to turn and see that sweet smile spread across his friend’s face._

_“How long do you reckon we’ll be stuck here now?” Simon asked._

_“Dunno. Until it stops. Looks like we’re here for a while.” Robert didn't mind much. He was comfortable and could spend the entire day sitting here with him._

_Simon pressed the side of his face to Robert’s._

_Robert shivered and slowly he dared to turn his head, his lips now touching his friend’s cheek and it was warm and soft. Just like he knew it would be._

_Simon turned his head and their mouths were now so close, their breath mingling with each other’s and getting heavier. Only the tiniest movement was needed for their lips to touch, and Robert seized that moment._

_Oh, he tasted so good to Robert, so sweet - those soft, inviting lips, now parting to permit his tongue to explore his beautiful mouth. His hands on Robert’s body, pressing, feeling under his shirt. He thought he would die, it felt so… Finally, Simon’s hand moved quickly to the growing bulge in Robert’s trousers, rubbing, stroking him over the fabric. Oh, yes! Oh, Simon, I-I’m…_

The loud knock on the door shook Robert out of his dream. He opened his eyes and tried to focus, but he was in a daze, sweating, and his heart was racing. He shifted on the sofa, and his hand instinctively wandered down to his groin. His shorts were a mess as he already ejaculated in them and his erection was still substantial.

“Shit!” He mumbled.

There it was again, that knock, and then the buzzer.

How could he possibly answer the door in this state? He turned his body into the sofa, burying his face into the cushions and continued to lay there.

“Robert?’ Simon’s muffled voice called from the other side.

“What?!” He spoke into the sofa, “It’s open!” At least he thought so. If not, he would simply have to come back some other time. He wasn’t moving.

The door opened slowly with a loud creak, letting in a surge of frigid air as Simon’s eyes scanned the darkened room, the tiny lamp over on the side table the only illumination.

“Oh, dear!” Simon exclaimed and laughed at the sight of Robert with his face in the sofa, looking pitiful. He knew him well enough to know that he was not pleasant when awakened, “You going to the pub, then?” Simon smiled, and stood over Robert with arms crossed and Robert knew he asked that question just to annoy him.

“I don’t know.” Robert groaned miserably. He was never in a good mood when he woke up cold, and it was freezing. For a fleeting moment his dream entered his mind, and he thought how warm he would be if Simon were next to him right now. He emitted a sigh of disappointment as he quickly grabbed the quilt from the back of the sofa and draped it over himself before rolling onto his back, thankful that it so completely hid the evidence of how he really felt about his best friend.

Robert sat up on the sofa with the quilt wrapped around his body and slowly pulled a portion of it over his head, shielding himself from the chill in the room. He didn’t feel like leaving the warmth of his cocoon.

"Fucking _cold_." It was a whine and he was disgusted with himself for that. He had been disgusted with himself for a lot of things lately.

"Well, aren’t you going? I need a drink!” Robert could hear Simon putting his bass away in the case, and then the sofa moved, yielding to the weight of Simon's body as he sat on the far end, giving Robert ample room to stew in his own misery.

“No.” He yawned from under the quilt, his voice muffled, “You go on.”

The last thing Robert felt like doing was making the colossal effort to go upstairs to get dressed. Plus, he would have to brave the cold to actually get to the pub. He didn’t want to go out, and he certainly didn’t want Simon to leave. It was as if he was the only soul he could bear to be around, yet he couldn’t bring himself to face him.

“Are you fighting with Mary again? Is that why you’re so fucking miserable?!” Simon shook his head and tutted as he reached into his jacket pocket for his cigarettes and Robert could feel the sofa shifting as Simon moved closer to him.

“Yeah,” He lied. “We had a row and I wasn’t feeling well. So, I’ve just been here.” It was only partially true. He hadn’t even seen her that day and they hadn't spoken in weeks. Or rather, she refused to speak to  _him_ for weeks.

He felt awful about how he'd had been spending less and less time with her, only to end up spending even more time with his best friend, and he spent the better part of the day moping with his conflicting thoughts about Simon, and just how horrible of a person he thought he was lately towards everyone. It was all consuming and it needed to stop.

At first he tried to busy himself to keep his thoughts at bay, practicing songs, but it quickly became pointless as most of the new songs had to do with his disintegrating relationship. He certainly wasn’t in the mood to actually listen to music, and he had nothing to read as he hadn’t stocked up on any new books recently. The only other options were to venture out into the cold, or sit and watch television. He chose the latter and after only a few minutes his thoughts began to drift as the mindless droning played on in the background.

He finally gave up; he needed a drink. After retrieving the bottle of vodka, he finally managed to drink enough to numb his thoughts, and an alcohol induced sleep soon took over for the remainder of the afternoon. Although his conscious thoughts had been put to rest for the time being, his dreams had taken over with a clarity he’d never experienced before and the last dream of Simon touching him had been the most vivid out of all of them. There was simply no escape.

Robert sighed, leaned over and extended his arm out from underneath the quilt, feeling around for the vodka bottle that was sitting on the floor at the foot of the sofa.

“Hey.” He could feel sofa shift again as Simon sat up next to him and spoke, “Can I have some of that?”

Robert slid the quilt down off of his head and took a swig, then handed the bottle to his friend, still not making eye contact.

Simon moved closer still, laughing that wonderful laugh, Robert thought, much like in his dream. Robert knew Simon was laughing at him being miserable - he always did - and Robert never minded that. He loved to hear Simon laugh.

Simon took off his jacket and draped it over the back of the sofa and put his arm around Robert, just like he had done countless times before to pull him up out of his misery. Only this time it made Robert tremble.

“Here,” Simon said quietly, passing the bottle back to him “Have some more. It’ll make you feel better. Warm you up.”

“No, it won’t.” Robert merely looked at the bottle in front of him and finally turned his head to look at Simon’s face. It was one of those lingering stares and he felt his own face getting hot as he watched Simon grin, almost shyly.

Robert turned his body towards him and gently put his head on Simon’s shoulder. It felt so good to be near him, his warmth... He wished they were in bed - in his bed, holding his body so close, and he turned his head inward to bury his face in Simon’s neck. He even smelled good.

As he draped his arm around his waist, Simon chuckled softly.

“Are you going to get dressed?” His voice was almost tender.

“No.” Robert stated firmly, “I want to stay right here.” It was true. He could have stayed there forever, just holding him.

Robert dared to move his head up. It was just a tiny movement, and his lips nuzzled Simon’s neck for a brief moment. He swore he could hear Simon swallow hard, his breath slightly catching at that contact and they were still for a few quiet moments.

“Simon?” Robert’s voice was a whisper and barely broke the silence… and he didn’t sound like himself at all. He felt his own pulse quicken as he closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips to the side of Simon’s neck. It was such a light contact, his lips barely touching, sending a tingle up his spine.

He moved his hand from Simon’s waist to the side of his face to turn it towards him and Robert was met with no resistance as Simon slowly turned his head. His eyelids were heavy and his face flushed and Robert had to ask.

“Simon, are you…?” Robert’s voice faded. He didn’t even have a clue as to what he wanted to ask him as his mind was now muddled just being this close to him, just touching him.

Robert’s hand moved to the back of Simon’s head and pushed it slightly down until their mouths were just hovering in front of each other’s, the tension mixed with desire was so evident, just like in Robert’s dream, and in one small, quick movement he pressed his lips to Simon’s. They remained motionless until Robert opened his mouth slightly, a shaky exhale escaping his lips.

“Si…” He breathlessly said against his friend’s mouth, and a familiar warm feeling began to well up in his body as his erection began to stir.

 


	4. In Your House

He didn’t know why he said his name, only that he couldn’t stop himself.

Robert needed to feel his lips again, but he slowly, reluctantly moved back and away. He had to be certain that this was real and had to see his face, but Simon’s eyes were still shut, his head bowed slightly and his breath was quick. It was only when Robert’s hand moved to his face to pull it upward toward him that his eyes finally opened, and what he saw as he gazed back was precisely what Robert had been feeling for so long: wonderment mixed with such want, it made him tremble just looking at him.

Robert inched closer, his hands moving to Simon's neck pulling him in and their lips met again, crushing against each other's. Simon emitted a long sigh and his hands came up, grasping at Robert's shoulders. The kiss was so slow, so intoxicating, and just as Robert licked Simon’s lips to beg for entry into that mouth, he was immediately rewarded with his firm, silky tongue exploring, intertwining with his and Simon tilted his head back to deepen the kiss. Oh, he tasted so sweet - so much sweeter than in his dream.

So much sweeter than he had ever imagined.

Their passion became more urgent and Robert had to break away momentarily to catch his breath and he couldn’t help but let out another soft groan as their mouths and bodies pressed so tightly together on the sofa. Simon’s hand slowly slid down from his shoulder, moving down further, pressing until he stopped at the hem of his t-shirt. His fingers slowly inching up and underneath the fabric until they reached Robert’s flesh, making him almost jump, and he gasped at that contact. Just the mere thought of Simon touching him always made him hard, but now that his hands were actually on Robert’s body, feeling him… It was beyond belief. He was harder than he had ever been and knew his cock was so slick by now. He was aching for Simon to put his hands on him where he wanted them the most.

 “Oh...” Robert sighed as Simon’s hand continued to move down, peeling the quilt away from his midsection and he looked down at Robert’s erection covered by his shorts which were still wet, and stopped, his stare blank, almost unreadable and his eyes didn't move from Robert's groin.

Robert followed Simon’s eyes and looked down at his own wet shorts; he was so worked up he had forgotten about his earlier disaster.

He blushed and turned away.  _No. Not this._

“I-I don’t,” Robert was at a loss for words and closed his eyes tightly as a feeling of panic and shame quickly started to take over. He didn’t want Simon to know but there was no denying it. He struggled to explain just what Simon had discovered.

“It was a dream. It was you…” His voice was barely audible and he still couldn’t look at him, “You were… touch-touching me.” Robert’s voice faltered and after a long pause, he spoke again, “It was a dream…”  There was nothing else he could possibly say except the truth and with that admission, he knew he had now spoiled everything.

Robert could almost feel tears starting to well up and he knew he had to get up and just leave. He would give anything to just disappear and he began to shrink away from Simon’s grip.

“Robert.” Simon’s hands reached for him and gently pulled him back towards him.

Robert opened his mouth to speak, but Simon moved in close to Robert’s face and pressed his forehead to his as his eyes closed and he sighed, softly. His hands moved up on Robert’s arms and back down again, slowly, lightly caressing his skin, as if Robert would break if his touch was too hard.

Oh, how Robert wished he could tell his dearest friend that  _he_ was the one Robert had always thought about, had dreamed about. How he wished he could tell Simon how much he cherished those nights in his bed, curled around his body, his arms holding him close…

He had to feel his warmth again and he brought his shaking hand up to Simon’s mouth, his finger lightly tracing the outline of his lips and much to his disappointment, Robert could have sworn they were trembling slightly. He needed to calm them, needed to feel their moist warmth against his and before he even realized his own actions, his mouth was on Simon’s once again, his tongue darting, pulling at his feverishly, beyond his control.

Robert had turned and was pressing him into the cushions, almost on top of him, and he leaned over to straddle Simon’s right leg. Their sighs and moans were muffled by their hungry kisses. Simon moved his hands down to Robert’s waist and his fingers inched inside the waistband of his shorts, just at the curve of his ass, squeezing that skin and Robert moaned aloud as the blood suddenly rushed to his cock once more and he could feel Simon’s hands move again at Robert’s encouraging sounds. Now they slid deeper into his shorts and quickly around to the wet, sticky front and Robert trembled as Simon’s fingers just touched his cock inside fleetingly, for one quick moment, both of them gasping loudly into each other’s mouths.

Robert moaned and broke away reluctantly. He was desperate for the touch of Simon’s fingers again, for his hand to close around him. He was aching for it. He dipped his head and buried his face in his soft, dark hair, taking in his scent. He was so dizzy he could barely form the words.

“Touch… touch me again.” It was such a desperate, pleading whisper, his body trembling.

Simon groaned against Robert’s throat and his hand moved to the front of his shorts again, this time pulling them anxiously over his erection, down low on his hips. He buried his face Robert’s chest as one hand settled on Robert’s ass and the other on his cock. Robert gasped, almost sobbed at the feel of Simon’s hand wrapping around him, squeezing his ass, cupping it as he began to stroke eagerly, his soft moans vibrating into Robert's chest and Robert’s head was swimming. He couldn’t believe this was really happening now. His dream had come true. Simon's hand was moving so firm, so perfectly up and down his length, pumping him faster, feeling all of him.

“Oh, yes… Oh, I-I’m...” It was all happening so fast that Robert couldn’t hold himself up anymore. He wanted to give in to this so badly, but never wanted it to end. He leaned forward against him, his hands wandering under Simon’s shirt, his palms pressing on his hot skin, his fingers gripping him hard. His face was resting on his shoulder, breathing in his glorious scent again as his mouth dug roughly into Simon’s shirt, muffling his ever-increasing moans until that last stroke and he was there with an anguished cry, coming hard in Simon’s hand, shuddering and clinging to him as his orgasm rolled through his body, his hot wetness finally shooting out into Simon's hand and onto the front of his shirt.

 


	5. In Your House

Robert slid back into the sofa, pulling Simon towards him. His chest was still heaving and he was still shaking as his lips found Simon’s and he kissed him. He knew Simon must have been so hard by now and he had to have wanted this just as much as Robert did. Robert’s hand began to slide down his side, moving slowly to the front of his jeans…  
  
A sudden, loud knock at the front door, and then the buzzer startled them both, causing them to instantly gasp and freeze in each other’s arms.  
  
“Oi, Robert!” A muffled voice on the other side called as they both tried to catch their breath.

It was Lol.  
  
The buzzer sounded again, finally bringing them both back into the cold, harsh reality of their situation.  
  
“Shit.” Robert managed to blurt out. His stomach dropped as he realized the door was also unlocked. They were trapped.  
  
Simon sat up quickly, grabbing his jacket from the back of the sofa. He put it on and zipped it up far on his chest to hide the soiled evidence as Robert enveloped his body once more in the flimsy quilt, and rose from the sofa to answer the door.

He turned the handle and there stood Lol, a wide grin on his face. Robert was so annoyed at the sudden interruption that he seriously considered hitting him, but was also relieved that he had the decency to wait until someone answered the door instead of just waltzing in on them.  
  
“Is Simon there with you?” He beamed for no particular reason.  
  
“What the fuck, Lol?!” Robert blurted and glared at his friend.  
  
“Christ! What’s wrong with you?” He paused looking over Robert’s shoulder to see Simon on the sofa, diligently smoking a cigarette, as if nothing else mattered in the world.  
  
“Knew I’d find the both of you here - bloody tossers.” And he laughed brightly, a little too brightly for Robert’s mood, “So, are you going to the pub?” He then stopped and stared oddly at Robert wrapped up in the quilt, “Not feeling well?” He asked at last.  
  
_More questions?_  Robert was done here.

“What does it look like?” Robert retorted flatly.  
  
“Right.” Lol muttered. “Simon!” He called beyond Robert to the figure now slumped on the sofa, “You going?”  
  
Simon shook his head as he brought the vodka bottle up to his mouth.  
  
“Oh, I see…” Lol said plainly, “You’ve got free booze here and weren’t planning on letting me in on it?”  
  
“Fuck.” Robert was freezing standing in the doorway and he knew they would both be subjected to Lol invading their space in the small living room and that couldn’t happen - not after what  just occurred right there on his sofa. It was too much. The only other option was to get dressed and endure the pub. There was no getting out of this.

Robert sighed helplessly, barely murmuring aloud, “I’ll go get dressed.” He left the door open and walked toward the stairs as Lol stepped inside.

*****      ***      *****

He hadn’t even finished his second pint when Lol started talking to him again, his lips moved, but Robert couldn’t hear a word he was saying.  
  
They sat huddled around the small table together with just enough room for their drinks and Robert’s hand unintentionally brushed Simon’s once or twice as he grasped his pint, bringing it up to his lips for another mouthful.  
  
“Oh, sorry.” Robert mumbled softly.  
  
Simon didn’t acknowledge Robert’s apology. He only looked at Robert’s face and then quickly looked away, his knee pushing against his, as they sat wordlessly sipping their beers. Robert could feel a warm blush rise in his face and his hands began to tremble slightly at that contact. His eyes found Simon’s and they locked on to each other’s as Lol continued to babble. It was so different now. There was no light banter between them, only hard, hungry stares and only they alone knew what that meant. It was as if they were worlds away from everyone else.  
  
Robert downed his pint quickly and rose from the table to order more at the bar and Simon quickly followed, leaving Lol suddenly alone at the table.  
  
“Robert.” Simon spoke so softly and he moved in close to him at the bar. Robert was thankful that it was crowded as it gave his friend an excuse to stand practically up against him and no one would notice.  
  
“I-I want…” Simon's voice was so close to a whisper that Robert shivered, and Simon moved closer, his face nearly touching Robert’s and he was waiting.  
  
“Simon?” Robert asked. He was bewildered at hearing that  _tone_  in his voice - so low, almost obscene to Robert. What was he going to say?  
  
Then after a long pause, his tone, his intention, completely changed, “I want, um... I want to go home.” It wasn’t what Robert was expecting him to say at all and his heart sank as Simon now looked down at his hands.  
  
“But Simon, we-we just got here!” He was on the verge of pleading and he was making himself sick.  
  
“I’m not…feeling well.” Simon said quietly.  
  
“Shit.” Robert couldn’t think of anything to say to convince Simon to stay. He could only offer one solution that he hoped he wouldn't take him up on, “Do you need a ride home?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
"Like…  _now?!"_  He hoped not.  
  
Simon nodded, with his head still down and his hands in his jacket pockets.  
  
_It was done...Fuck._ Robert thought.  
  
They put their glasses on the bar and walked back to Lol who had no trouble finding someone else’s ear to bend in their absence.

 


	6. In Your House

The journey was traveled in an uncomfortable silence, neither one of them giving in to conversation and when Robert pulled up to Simon's house and put the car in park, he finally spoke.

"Simon, do you really have to—“ He couldn't believe _those words_ were starting to spill from his mouth. The anxiety in his voice was just all too obvious, but he couldn’t hide it.  
  
He had to look over at him and when their eyes met, it was only briefly, much to Robert's disappointment. Simon hesitated then dropped his head slightly, sitting quiet and perfectly still in his seat.

Robert couldn't let him leave now. Not after what happened in his house... and what he wanted to happen now.  
  
"Simon...c-can..?" He stammered, not knowing how to say it, feeling so foolish that he was actually asking, "Can I kiss you?"  
  
Simon's eyes squeezed shut then opened again wider, his stare focused on nothing in particular and he  still refused to look over and just seeing that expression… Robert was ready to hear the one word that would surely devastate him.   
  
A soft breath left Simon's lips, and then finally, "Yes."' And his eyes closed again.  
  
That very word so unexpectedly cut through the silent darkness, almost taking Robert's breath away. He wasn't even sure he heard correctly.  
  
Before he could think of anything else he found himself leaning over, pressing his mouth to Simon’s and immediately, those luxurious lips parted and a tongue found its way into Robert’s mouth. It was so unexpected that Robert couldn't stop a low moan from escaping as his body moved even closer over the front of Simon's, his hand reaching up into his hair, pulling slightly as Simon let out a sob at that tug. Oh, Robert could devour him right here and his cock stirred at that thought.  
  
He couldn't contain himself as his hands slinked lower on Simon's body, cupping his groin through his jeans, finding him so hard already that Robert was aching to touch him, to taste him in the most forbidden way. The way he needed to.

He whimpered into his mouth and their hot breath was visible from their exaggerated respirations in the car as the heater only warmed them minimally, but the cold failed to stop either of them.

Robert unzipped Simon's jacket and slipped his hand inside, eager to feel his skin under his t-shirt soiled with his own come as he climaxed into Simon's hand so hot and hard earlier, and that thought literally made his head spin.  
  
He popped the button on Simon's jeans, then pulled down the zipper and didn't waste any time as he shoved his hand desperately inside, squeezing his hardness as Simon moned loudly, his open mouth moving from Robert's lips onto his neck, mumbling bits of words barely audible as Robert looked down at Simon's erection, so perfect and so slick in his hand.  
  
He knew what he wanted to do, and what he surely thought Simon wanted him to do. He was overwhelmed with the desire to taste him, to lick his length and suck him and hear him come as Robert's mouth brought him to ecstasy. He could hardly believe that he was actually considering this. He'd never even kissed another boy before - had never wanted to - let alone do  _that_.  
  
"Simon...." Robert took in a deep breath and he took his hand away from his arousal and kissed him hard, and after a few moments he finally, reluctantly, pulled away, his face inches from Simon's, his eyes closed. He was shaking.  
  
"I - I want..." He almost choked, barely able to manage the words. He couldn't articulate it, but oh, what he felt... an all consuming lust overtaking his body, his mind tinged with fear.  
  
He paused and his hands came up to caress Simon's face, his neck… and he whispered low and breathy in his ear, making sure no one else in the world could hear.

"Let me...” He licked his own trembling lips, and pictured it in his mind, shuddering as he said it, "Let me suck you..."  
  
And as those words fell from Robert's lips, a pair of arms wrapped around him, holding him firmly as Robert's mouth crashed down on Simon's neck, kissing his smooth skin.  
  
"Fuck." Robert moaned and his mouth trailed down Simon's neck to his collarbone, feeling his heart racing against his and he eagerly pulled at Simon's t-shirt, stretching the collar of the knit fabric to get at his skin underneath as Simon moaned loudly. And with his hands knotted in Robert's hair, Simon slowly and insistently, pushed his head down.

Robert's eyes were closed tightly as his head moved down under Simon's pressing grip. His mouth was now hovering over his erection so close, he could smell a faint muskiness. So close he could almost taste him. He was too terrified to look and yet it aroused him to no end, sending a surge of desire through his entire body. Simon's hands were still in Robert's hair, but his breathing was quick and his body motionless, bracing himself as Robert wrapped his trembling hand firmly around the base of his warm, hard erection.  
  
Robert could barely breathe and with his eyes still closed, finally lowered his lips and placed a soft, slow kiss on the head, making Simon groan long and low. He was so wet at the tip that Robert felt his own erection throb against his trousers as he pulled back slightly and licked his lips, tasting Simon’s wetness, and then slowly moved his head forward again, until he finally lowered his mouth onto Simon's cock.  
  
Oh, he felt and tasted so good. He was so hard and hot and throbbing inside Robert's mouth and he relished the throaty moans he was now winning from Simon as Robert slowly slid his mouth down and back up and he continued to suck him, his pace eventually quickening as Simon’s breathing became more pronounced with every exaggerated movement from Robert’s mouth.

Robert slid back up and pulled away as his hand replaced his mouth, moving up and down Simon's shaft, stroking…and he dared to speak. He had to ask. He needed to know.  
  
"Do...do you like this?" It was a breathy, lustful whisper and just as quickly as he had pulled away, without waiting for a response his mouth found its way back to Simon's cock, only to lick his length before taking him in his mouth once again.  
  
Simon's head fell back and he swallowed hard, "Ohh, yes..." Robert could barely make out his words, so soft and low and desperate.  
  
Robert felt Simon's hips move slightly as he thrust himself into the back of Robert's throat making him gag and he had no choice but to take him in deep. A moan fell from Simon's lips as Robert continued sucking him off so eagerly and hungrily, increasing in speed and pressure, letting out a muffled groan as he felt Simon's hands tangle tightly in his hair. Simon's breathing was harsh and quick, he was panting now and Robert could tell he had to be close as his hips were thrusting erratically, his moans growing louder and his grip tightening even more, pulling at Robert's hair painfully.  
  
“Oh, Christ!” Simon sobbed, and his body stiffened for a moment and then Robert tasted it - warm and salty as Simon’s come shot into his mouth, his hands still clutching Robert's hair, his body now shuddering, shooting out again and again as Robert held onto him and swallowed.

 


	7. In Your House

Robert waited to take his mouth away until Simon's movement gradually slowed and his body went limp - now finally spent. He opened his eyes and looked down at Simon's erection which was still apparent and he couldn't believe how beautiful he was. He couldn't believe he actually did what he thought he would _never_ do.

He was the one person he couldn’t get out of his mind and now he had him here, in his arms. Robert licked his lips, savoring his taste... and he tasted so sweet. All of him.

 _His Simon._  
  
They were still so out of breath and Robert was so aroused his erection was begging for attention beyond belief, but the cold air was practically numbing and the risk of being seen by Simon’s parents should they arrive home was too great. They had sat there long enough. Robert tried to pull himself together and sat up, zipping up Simon’s jeans and straightening his own clothing as he smiled softly at him, placing a lingering kiss on his cheek.  
  
Simon’s head was still back against the headrest and he opened his eyes and looked at Robert so dreamily, so sweetly. His mouth moved as if to speak, but Robert cut him off. They had to get out of there, and fast.  
  
“Simon, we should go.” Robert hated to speak. He wished he could stay in this moment forever; the two of them just gazing quietly at each other.  
  
“Okay. Where are we going?” Still facing Robert, Simon closed his eyes and shifted in his seat.  
  
“My house.”  
  
“Your house?” Simon mumbled through his yawn.  
  
Robert didn’t reply as he put the car in gear and quickly drove off.

***      ***      ***

Robert flicked on the light in his bedroom and walked over to his closet and pulled out another blanket, throwing it on top of the unmade bed as Simon stood behind him rubbing his hands, trying to warm himself from the cold outside.  
  
He knelt down and reached under the bed, pulling out a half full, fifth of vodka, “Got it.” He said, unscrewing the cap, “Want some?” He asked, motioning for Simon to sit.  
  
“Sure.” Simon sat on the bed and Robert handed the bottle over to him.  
  
He snatched it back quickly, eyes narrowing, his voice teasing, “Wait... So you’re feeling better?” Robert remembered their conversation in the pub. It was their whole reason for escaping to his car earlier.  
  
Simon quickly looked down at his feet and a weak smile appeared, “Oh, that…” He ran his hand through his hair, “Um, yes actually.”  
  
“I thought you weren’t feeling well at all?” Robert grinned, enjoying the sight of watching him squirm.  
  
“Well, that was… I-I’m better now.” Simon still didn't look at him.  
  
Robert laughed and took a drink from the bottle, passing it back over to Simon as he sat down next to him on the bed.  
  
“Are you sure?” He slid closer to Simon on the mattress.  
  
“Yeah, just a little tired.” He yawned and put the bottle down on the floor.  
  
“Oh, okay.” Robert didn’t mean for those words to come out like that, tinged with disappointment. This wasn’t how he thought the evening would end, but it couldn’t be helped. “I-I guess we should sleep then.”  
  
He rose from the bed and pulled open a dresser drawer, intent on finding something for the both of them to sleep in. He yanked out a balled up t-shirt, gave it a sniff to make sure it at least smelled clean and reached out behind him, handing it to Simon.  
  
Simon took the shirt, straightened himself up and Robert’s eyes peered back at him in the mirror. He slid his jacket off and pulled his soiled t-shirt over his head, shivering from the cold, and his chest was finally revealed. Robert’s eyes widened at that sight and he could feel Simon's gaze now burning into him as he was caught off guard, leering. His eyes fell quickly down into the drawer in front of him as Simon slowly slid Robert’s shirt on and he sat back on his elbows.  
  
It sounded like a soft, knowing snicker before Simon grinned and asked much too quietly, "Shorts?”  
  
And suddenly, Robert remembered Simon wasn’t wearing anything at all under those tight jeans. His heart fluttered at just the thought of it and he felt heat rising in his face, “Oh, yeah… sure.” He was thankful he wasn’t facing him right now.  
  
He rummaged further and found a pair of boxer shorts and handed them to Simon, a fresh t-shirt in his own hand. If they were going to actually  _go to sleep_ he had to get changed in the bathroom across the hall. His thoughts fell back to what happened earlier in the car and since he had to quell his arousal, he thought it best to just leave and let Simon get changed in peace.  
  
He headed for the door, brushing past Simon and suddenly he felt a hand on his, gently pulling him back toward the bed.  
  
“Where are you going?” Simon asked. He was now sitting up, looking at Robert just standing there. That smooth, deep voice… Robert couldn’t move.  
  
“I-I was going… to get…changed…” Robert nervously stammered out a response, “In-in the bathroom.” He blinked hard. What was happening to him?  
  
“You can do that here, can’t you?” Simon asked an innocent question, but the tone of it conveyed something else entirely to Robert. It was low, breathy and wavering and something he had never experienced coming from his best friend. But after what had happened on Robert’s couch and in his car, the both of them so vulnerable and intimate…There was no reason he should be nervous now was there?  
  
His pulse began to quicken, and his mouth was suddenly dry. He licked his lips, “I guess so.” Robert croaked out. He felt utterly helpless.  
  
“Come here…” Simon reached for both of Robert’s hands, the t-shirt falling from his grip and onto the floor.  
  
Robert sat on the bed next to Simon and turned to face him. They were both breathing fast and heavy and Robert felt like the air had been suddenly sucked out of his lungs. He was wide-eyed and could not tear his gaze away from that face in front of him.  
  
Simon finally moved in, taking Robert’s face in his hands and kissed him long and slow. Their lips moving, sliding and feeling as Robert opened his mouth and Simon’s tongue invaded, swirling together with his. It was such a sweet invasion, so perfect, and Robert’s arousal was present again - so hard in an instant.

 


End file.
